


Jingle Jingle

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This was the first year that Starscream voluntarily participated in <i>any</i> of the Christmas traditions the Autobots enjoyed celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Jingle

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 11 - Worst Gift Ever_

“You have to transform so I can give you your gift,” Starscream had said, and so Optimus had done so. How could he refuse after all? This was the first year that Starscream voluntarily participated in _any_ of the Christmas traditions the Autobots enjoyed celebrating, and Optimus didn’t dare do the least thing to discourage him.

But now, standing there, the wreath firmly attached to his grill, colorful lights twinkling and _wired_ into his own systems so they didn’t require batteries, bells jingling with even the slightest movement, and a great red bow of which the ends tickled the upper edge of his pelvic plating, Optimus wondered if maybe Starscream should be discouraged. Just a _little_.

Of course one peek up at the seeker’s beaming, proud smile, and Optimus felt the crushing weight of guilt push down on his shoulders at the thought.

Starscream had tried. He’d gone out of his way to make sure the wreath would be bright and cheerful, that it wouldn’t fall off while Optimus drove in the blustery winds. The bow had even been sprayed by some concoction to keep it from getting soggy in the wet weather.

“Do you like it?” Starscream asked for the third time, reaching out to tap a jingle bell, then re-straighten the bow that didn’t really need straightened.

Optimus nodded, forcing himself to lie -again- and feeling miserable that he was. He should be far more appreciative. “It’s very festive.”

“See! I’m learning! This Christmas thing isn’t so bad.” Starscream poked a finger at a light, fussing with the greenery of the wreath until it was just so.

Optimus shook his helm a little, letting his mask retract as he caught Starscream by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. “It’s very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Starscream’s smile could have put the sun to shame, but then he pulled back. “Careful. You’ll crush it.” Then he proceeded to poke and prod and fuss some more until the wreath was perfect again.

Optimus resigned himself to jingling as he walked. It was worth it, he decided, to see Starscream so pleased.

And January first wasn’t that far away…

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
